A Cosmic Kind of Love
by xXBokuIgirisuXx
Summary: Alfred is a regular High School student. One day when he is studying, he hears a big crash. When he goes to check it out he meets Arthur, an erotic boy from another planet! .:Warning:. Sometimes Hardcore yaoi. AlfredxUke!Arthur. This is my first try at a lemon so pweease be nice Human names used. Please Enjoy
1. Prologue

**This is my first story~ teehee ^^ Be nice. and review? ._. please?**

**Oh and if i owned hetalia. it would be a yaoi .3. yes i went there... Enjoy~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Its only been like two weeks of school and the karma keeps coming back…

This always happened. Like when in 5th grade my phone (that I just got the day before) rang in the middle of class saying "This is your Phone. I just wanted to get out of your pocket for a minute, because the smell of your ass is killing me..." and it got taken away for the rest of the year. My school at the time ended May, 18. and it was Feb. 1!  
Then in 8th grade I ACCIDENTALLY slapped a girls butt…ACCIDENTALLY and she turned around and slapped me and somehow…someway…I got knocked out. BY A SLAP! I was so embarrassed. From then on I was called: Alfred: The Bitch that got Slapped… Yeah I know…stupid right? Those are only two of my humiliating times. I'll save you the trouble.  
Oh but anyways on to the story. Today was a good day. I was prepared for everything. We had a test in Social Studies and as you all know: I'm good at Social Studies. I just had to make sure I was prepared for it though so I brought my book home and tried to study. I learned a lot. I learned more about Andrew Jackson and all that~. Suddenly I felt smart. Like Honda Kiku smart. As I was really getting into my studying-

CRASH!

…and a big one at that. There goes to karma. I jumped out of my chair and ran downstairs to see what when on. I checked everywhere downstairs (cause I thought someone broke in -_-"). When I found out nothing was wrong I decided that it was nothing. Until I heard a small grunt. I turned around at the backdoor. I walked fast over to it and opened it slowly. My face glowed a green as it reflected off of the space ship - yes a space ship- that was in my back yard. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I was dreaming. I was definitely dreaming…  
I inched over to the unbelievable object. I touched it. I WASN'T DREAMING. OH GOD! "This is really a space ship! Omg it's a space ship! Holy Fahk!" I yelled. I was shaking from excitement. I had to tell some people! Then I saw something move beside me. I looked down and saw an average looking guy laying there. He had light blonde hair that came right over his bushy eyebrows. I kneeled down. "hey. are yo-" he stirred. "aangghhh~" he moved onto his knees and looked at me. His eyes were a lime green, so cute. Wait. What am I saying?! This is a guy! "What is your name?" I asked, very curious. Was he an alien? He stood up shaking and looked around and then looked at me again. "I-I.. I'm…Arthur… Arthur Kirkland …f-from the planet…Yubae…where am I?"

**The prologue will probably be the only thing in First Person and they won't be this short!~ REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 1

OMG GUYS! IT'S FINALLY HERE! XD tell me if it good or not. took me a while though :L It would really help me it you guys told me what to do or what not to do? Grazie~ and Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"..Arthu- HOLY CRAP YOUR NAKED!" Alfred shouted then covered his mouth. He looked away his face a crimson red. Arthur looked at himself. "I'm naked?" He asked his voice was soft and small. "But this is how we all are…" Alfred looked back at him. "What?! Wait your from where?" he blinked, watching Arthur get on his knees and stare at his groin with such awe. The other stepped away. "W-whoa whoa! What are you staring at!?" Arthur stood looking Alfred in the eyes. He shivered at the wind. A low whine left his lips.  
Alfred sighed then took off his bomber jacket and put it the other male.  
He held one gentle, guiding hand on Arthur's back. "come on lets get settled, alright?" he then looked at the ship.  
What am I going to do with THAT?  
He first put Arthur in the house and sat him down on the couch. "Stay!" he ordered. He heard Arthur mumble something but didn't quite get it. Going back outside, Alfred shifted the ship to make it straight. Those gym classes really did pay off. It took him forever but he finally got the ship into his garage, which was where his future car would be…not a space ship. He held his shoulder rotating it slowly. "Oyy! Speaking of space…" Lets talk to Arthur and get some answers. He walked back into the house and closed the door looking over to the couch. Arthur wasn't there. "Holy- Roman Empire!" he looked around. "where did he go?!"  
Then he heard the moaning…  
He looked up at the empty ceiling. He was in his room. Alfred ran up to his room and opened the already cracked door. His wild blue eyes widened when he saw Arthur…on his bed…legs spread…and…fingering himself. "Ahh~" he moaned. Alfred was in shock but he couldn't help but watch. He could feel his pants get tight. He looked down and gasped lightly. Why the hell am I getting hard with this?! He looked back at the other. Arthur's face was flushed. His lips were wet and parted letting every moan out. After a while he stopped noticing Alfred. He took out his fingers and turned on his stomach. He put his butt in the air and waved it around. "T-take me…" he whined.  
Alfred was dazed. His mind really didn't want to, but his body said otherwise. He walked to Arthur, unzipping his pants. Once he got there he pulled them down to his ankles. Arthur smiled as Alfred aimed his already-dripping member at his entrance. He moan as he moved a little causing more friction. Alfred pushed all the way in, feeling the others hole pulling him in. Arthur moaned loudly, he was bigger than he expected, but oh did it feel so good. He bit his lower lip.  
He then started thrusting. Every time slamming into him. "nnngggghhhhh~" Arthur gasped as his prostate was rammed into. "Oh! Yes! MMM" Alfred went faster feeling the pressure in his gut. With one last moan, Arthur released spraying his liquids on Alfred's bed and Alfred wasn't far behind. They collapsed on each other, breathing heavily. Everything went black for Alfred and he closed his eyes and passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

"Ugh…" Alfred groaned as he sat up on his bed. He looked around. "What…What happened?" Laying back down he sighed. So I didn't meet an alien and definitely did NOT just…with him…right? Just then the door opened and Arthur's head popped in. He looked worried. Alfred looked at him then back at the ceiling. "Fuck.." It really did happen. "Dammit.." Why Karma, Why? "Shit…" Arthur stepped into the room. He still had his bomber jacket on. Thank god. "Um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me…an-"  
"It's fine" No it is not. It wasn't at all. He sighed again getting out of bed. Somehow he ended up shirtless and in boxers. His American boxers at that. Arthur blushed as he moved across the room to his drawer. He observed every muscle and every shadow on his toned body. He had a way better body than…'Him'. He walked over to where the other was. He was going through his 'drawer' looking for a shirt and possibly some gym shorts. "Aha!" he said making Arthur shiver at his voice. So deep and seductive. Alfred pulled out a plain white tank top. His liked this one, it was comfy. "…now some shorts…and…here we are!" the short were black with two parallel lines on the right side. Navy blue in between them. Putting the clothing on, he looked at Arthur. Who in fact was again, staring at him in awe, then rested his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat.

Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum

Alfred blushed wildly. His touch was warm on his cold skin.  
He looked down at Arthur. His bomber jacket made him look small. Like a little boy…Wait a minute. How old is this guy?! Green eyes opened. He then looked up at Alfred's worried/confused ones.

Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum

"Is…is there something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. My god…he was cute. Arthur blinked which sort of broke Alfred's racing thoughts. "Uhm…err… how old are you exactly…?" he questioned, what if he was like fifteen? Fourteen?! That is wayyy to young! Wouldn't this be illegal?! I mean I won't be turning twenty in a while…a long while but-  
"Twenty-three " Wait…what? There is no way in hell underground that he was twenty-three. The guy is older than him!  
"S-seriously?" Arthur nodded  
"Are you kidding me?" he shook his head.  
"No Fahking way…" Alfred looked away. "Twenty…three?…Jesus. My Christ…"  
"Is that bad?"  
"Yes. A little"  
"Why?"  
"'Cause…. I thought you wer-"  
"Younger?"  
His head snapped back to Arthur and hesitantly nodded. "I know…everyone, even my master when we first met, thought I was like twelve. It's always good to have an older servant because they have more experience…" He turned his attention to Alfred. Who still had a confused look on his face. "Wha?"  
"I'll explain later…but I think dinner's done~" (a/n: *shot*) he said skipping down the stairs, humming happily. "…Din…ner?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx

"Lalalalala~" Arthur hummed, smiling at his finished work. This is probably his best meal, yet. He prepared his home-made scones (a/n: *double shot*), the best scones ever (in Yubae, yes. They like his cooking THERE)! He couldn't wait until he served Alfred. Speaking of which. He walked slowly down the stairs, you could hear each step. Every hard and heavy step. Arthur looked up, just finishing the tea. "Have a seat~" he said, sweetly. Alfred did as he was told and sat quietly (for once). He watched the strange male serve him. "What's this?" he cocked an eyebrow. The other looked at him. "Scones, the best made ever~" he exclaimed cheerfully. What are scones? He asked himself. He shrugged and picked one up. Examining it, he noticed that they looked dark, almost like they were burnt. "Hmm?" he took a bite almost breaking his teeth. Why the hell were they so freaking hard (that's what s/he said! ;D)? He felt Arthur staring at him. Watching his every move.

Alfred looked back at him and he was right. Those lime green eyes burning holes into his brain. Just hurry and eat it. You'll be fine. The next attempt: his teeth actually made it through the thing. He chewed slowly and it tasted terrible. Especially the after-taste. "Ugh..I mean..mmmm. Yummy!" he smiled not showing his teeth because he was sure that they were gone. Arthur smiled, clapping, "yay! I'm glad you like them!" Alfred swallowed wincing at the awful taste. "mmmhmm…" Arthur bowed. "Thank you very much for trying them" he said skipping to the living room. As soon as he left, Al spit it out then drank his tea. He wasn't a tea fan but this was very good…but…not as good as Dr. Pepper or Pepsi. No. He threw the rest of them away with a swift motion. How can they like this crap! Ugh. He walked slowly into the living room and saw that Arthur was watching the TV. The thing is, the TV was off. He was just staring at the blank black screen.  
"Um. Arthur?" Al went to the other and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hellooo?" Big green eyes snapped at him causing him to jump. "hmm?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking at this big black thing (teehee ;])"  
"That's my TV…"  
"Teevee?"  
"Yes. And it's not on Dude."  
"what?"  
"oyy…" he grabbed the remote that was on the small coffee table and sat down next to Arthur. Pushing the 'power' button, the Television screen faded into a news channel. Arthur gasped loudly and ran in front of it, touching it lightly. Every time he touched it, it would make a Tzik~ sound entertaining him and amusing Alfred. "come and sit." Arthur turned around. "Yes master." he said, walking back to him and sitting quietly. Master? What? Alfred shook his head a little bit. "Now. Will Explain to me what you are, where you came from and how you fell in my backyard?"


	3. RP?

Okay...i know..i know...its December 20 and I was suppose to update the story on the 18th but GUESS WHAT!  
Blake: What? Another useless excuse?  
ME: _ NO Blake. Shut up..  
Blake: whatever..

Me: *sigh* anyways. The reason I haven't updated was because...=_= My computer f**ked up...literally. I woke one day saying. "Oh! It's the 18th! I should go put my story up!" So i went on my computer as always and went to find the typed story..andddddd yeah. its was like: POOF! Not here BITCH!

I Searched everywhere! And I mean everywhere! . couldnt find it.

Blake: Puh-lease...you made that shit up...

Me: NO I DIDN'T! I'M FREAKING SERIOUS! *pushes away* Shoo!  
Blake: Bitch, quit. I'm staying here..

Me: *stops* Whatever. Just shut up!

Blake: make me.  
Me: *slaps* STFU! god..now What i was say-  
Blake: *pimp slaps* STOP FUCKING HITTING ME GOD DAMMIT!  
Me and Blake: *WW3*

I win. Me: GO!  
Blake: FINE! geez!

Me: I love youuuuu  
Blake: *Glares*

Me: Anyways, i'll have to re-write the WHOLE chapter and _type_ the WHOLE chapter so yeah that will be a while. I'll try to get it in ASAP. So please...please don't hate me...Also, I was thinking...when I'm done doing this chapter. I'm thinking about doing a full-out Hardcore Yaoi, like legit. Like one of those one chapter Smexi Yaois. So I wanna hear from YOU! Yes, you! It can be ANY couple you guys want. Just review it to me and i'll think about it. It has to be an anime I know, But if you would really want that couple I can try to work it out. Hint: I didnt say ONE yaoi couple to choose from. So yeah~ ACKoL will be up ASAP as you know and Arigatou for supporting me! Thanx! I love you Yaoi-Lovers!

_**(There! I even put a little RP in that! XD Blake (c) is mine! OC character~ [He's an asshole but I love him~])**_

~xXBokuIgirisuXx


End file.
